Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel areFriends?
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: Puck saves Kurt from a bad situation and they discover they don't hate each other. This story will continue until the boys are older...you'll see. Please read and review. NO slash.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is not a slash, nor will it become one, this is strictly friendship between my two favorite Glee characters. Hope you enjoy and hope even more that you review.**_

Kurt shut his eyes and waited for the kicks and punches to stop, wondering if they ever would. He was lying in the fetal position as kick after kick was slammed into his small, shaking body. He grabbed one kick to his stomach, hugging it to him, praying it would stop them, it didn't.

"Let go of me, Fag," Karofsky bellowed, jerking his leg free. The next moment Kurt let out his first sound, which was a scream as a kick was directed, brutally to his knee. The abuse to his stomach, chest and face continued for 30 seconds more until a voice echoed in the hall and his heart dropped lower.

"Coming to join the party, Puckerman," Azimio asked, in a sickly pleasant tone.

"Yeah I wanna get in a few swings," Puck's voice was laced with hatred and fury and despite the fact that Puck had been nicer to him lately, Kurt felt this wasn't going to end well for him. The kicks stopped and Kurt opened his eyes slightly to see that Karofsky and Azimio had stopped to give Puck a clear shot. Kurt's hazy eyes went down to Pucks feet and nearly vomited when he saw the jock's steel toed boots. They were going to kill him, he was going to die in the hall of this damn high school. "You fucker!" Puck growled, revving his leg back and Kurt shut his eyes again, waiting for the pain. A cry of surprise and pain was released, but not from Kurt. Puck had kicked Karofsky's feet out from under him and punched Azimio, knocking in to the ground. "It's different when it's someone your own size. And two hockey players against one small kid would make anyone win a fight, you assholes." Kurt stared in surprise as the school badass pummeled two guys for the school gay. Puck kicked and punched the two bigger teens until they were desperately crawling away. Kurt started to climb to his feet, using the wall as support, clutching his side which throbbed dully. It was then Puck realized Kurt was standing and he stopped, turning to the smaller boy. "Are you ok?" Puck asked, gently taking Kurt's arms to help him fully to his feet. Kurt flinched slightly at the contact but as he looked up at the mohawked teenager and seeing the worry and softness in his hazel eyes and Kurt relaxed a bit.

"Noah Puckerman just saved me, I think I may be dying of shock," Kurt stated his normal biting tone soft and almost playful. Puck chuckled lightly but then really looked at Kurt and his face fell.

"Damn, they really did a number on you," Noah growled looking down the hall where Karofsky and Azimio had run and for a moment considered chasing them.

"They would have done worse if you hadn't shown up," Kurt admitted, "thank you."

"Wow, I think now I'm the one dying in shock." Puck feigned amazement, "Did the ice princess just thank me?" Kurt frowned,

"Don't degrade me Puckerman." Then a smirk appeared "It's ice _queen_," Puck smiled genuinely and Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, Puck, you don't seem like such a horrible person when you smile."

"And you're not such a snob when you nose isn't stuck in the air."

"Well it's my weakened state, I'll be back to normal tomorrow," Kurt reported.

"Too bad," Puck shrugged.

"Yeah but if I don't act that way…" Kurt cut himself off, remembering who he was talking to. "Never mind, I have to get home" Kurt moved to take a step but his knee that had been kicked flamed in pain and he cried out, stepping back off of it.

"Easy," Puck said kindly, taking Kurt's arm again to help him keep his balance. Kurt winced slightly at the discomfort of having a former bully so close but he was grateful for the support. "Do you need a ride home?" Puck asked, unhesitant as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Kurt paused but knew he didn't have much of a choice, he could barely walk and nodded slowly. "Ok put your arm around my waist," Puck insisted, guiding the gleek's arm around his toned torso. Kurt felt himself flush at the touch but Puck didn't mention it and put his arm under Kurt's to brace him. "Ok, here we go," Puck directed, taking a slow step so that Kurt could set the pace. Kurt hopped ungracefully, trying to put as little pressure as possible on his knew without relying solely on Puck. Every few steps his face contorted in discomfort but thanks to the football player with his arm around him, it wasn't all that bad. He couldn't help but chuckle in disbelief at the situation, Puck looked down at him confused. "What?"

"I never expected Noah Puckerman to come to my rescue." Puck looked down ashamed,

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I've done some shitty things to you." He admitted and Kurt stopped short just as they exited the school. Puck looked at his knee anxiously but Kurt stared at him, one hand on his hip in that familiar Kurt Hummel stance.

"Ok Puckerman, what is this about? Why are you helping me and being nice to me and APOLIGIZING?" Kurt asked accusatorily. Puck bit his lip self-consciously.

"Well you know, we're team mates with glee now…." Puck claimed quietly.

"Mmmhmm," Kurt said in a tone that told Puck that he didn't believe him for a minute.

"Anquinnreallylikesyou." Puck said fast but Kurt was able to understand, but just to draw out the jocks torment Kurt put his hand to his ear,

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that." He said smirking smugly. Puck rolled his eyes at Kurt's grin but said,

"Quinn calls you her second real friend and I can tell when she talks about you that you mean a lot to her. And I figure if I get on your good side, I can get on her good side and….you know." Puck finished almost in a whisper,

"Knock her up again?" Kurt asked, though his voice was soft and caring as they continued to walk to Puck's truck.

"No, I just… want a chance with her." Puck ducked his head shyly. "You know a date," Kurt smiled warmly and nodded,

"I could tell you liked her, you can't act as well as you think." Puck looked down at Kurt who looked up at him sympathetically.

"And I actually think you'd be good together, you're a good guy Puck, you just have to show that side of yourself a little more." Kurt explained,

"That's what I thought I was doing," Puck exclaimed motioning to the two of them.

"Being nice to one person, one time is not enough to be worthy of Quinn. I mean think about the fact that she chose Finn when she was pregnant. He's sweet and innocent and caring, you sexted Santana when she was trying to give you a chance to prove that you could be a good dad."

"You know about that?" Puck asked slightly betrayed.

"There is very little Quinn hasn't told me and Mercedes about you," Puck looked at the asphalt sadly. Kurt stopped them once again and used Puck's chin to force him to look him in the eyes. "You are going to be a great man one day, you just have to grow up some. But I mean you're 17, you aren't supposed to be ready to be a dad yet. You are supposed to want to have sex with everything that moves, that's being a teenager. But one day you will be the kind of man Quinn or any woman would deserve." Puck was now looking at Kurt in wonderment and confusion,

"Are you coming on to me, cuz, I can't handle that." Kurt laughed heartily and patted Puck's head patronizingly,

"No, Puck I'm just being a friend." The words slipped out before Kurt could stop them and for a moment he expected to get beaten up all over again.

"Oh good, I think I can do that." Puck smiled and Kurt grinned back, having a badass as friend could be good for him. "So why do you think I'll be a good person?" Puck asked knowing it had to do more than Puck just saving him.

"You remind me of someone." Kurt smiled thoughtfully as they got closer to the truck.

"Who?" Puck asked. Kurt's lips curved up a bit more.

"No one." Puck rolled his eyes but didn't ask anymore. They finished the walk in a surprisingly comfortable silence and Puck helped him into the truck before shutting the door calmly. When he started the beaten up old ford it tried and failed to turn over, Puck groaned in frustration,

"Damn the spark plugs are probably loose." At the same time Kurt said,

"The spark plugs are probably loose." They met each other's stare, surprised but instantly both grinned. Puck jumped out of the truck, lifted his hood and worked under it for several minutes before slamming it shut and getting back in. This time the motor purred, or rather growled to life but Puck smirked at the smaller boy,

"We were right," Kurt smiled back and realized at that moment, that maybe he and Puck had more in common than they realized.

Kurt told him the way to his house as they talked small talk the entire 10 minutes and both found themselves laughing at the other's jokes and every once in a while they would shake their head at the unexpectedness of how much they could relate to each other. True Puck knew nothing of fashion and Broadway, and Kurt knew nothing of Ohio State's seasonal statistics but music, cars, movies and talks of Quinn made the two boys see that they weren't that different.

Upon arriving at Kurt's house, Puck let out a low whistle,

"Damn," he breathed impressed. "I always wondered how you could afford those clothes you wear." Kurt shrugged,

"Dad owns one of only 2 garages in town, he does pretty well."

"I'll say," Puck said, looking up at the 2 story house with a wrap around porch. He put his arm once again around Kurt's torso as they walked slowly up the sideway.

"You may want to brace yourself," Kurt murmured as he saw the front door open furiously.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Kurt could hear the fear and worry in his father's voice but all Puck could hear was the anger and he almost released Kurt and ran back to his truck. Instead Kurt held up his hand to stop his father,

"I'm fine Dad, couple of idiots at school got in a few lucky hits but Noah saved me."

"Tell me who did this!" Burt growled though he knew it was fruitless,

"Come on, Dad, we've been through this how many times, you going to school ranting about it would only make things worse." Burt sighed sadly but nodded, it was then he realized that Kurt couldn't walk without help.

"What happened to your leg?"

"They kicked him in the knee," Noah spoke for the first time, his voice coming out harsher than he intended. Kurt sighed and shrugged but then paled,

"Oh god Ms. Sylvester is going to KILL me if I can't practice tomorrow." He moaned, immediately trying to put weight on his knee.

"Stop,"

"Stop," Burt and Puck both scolded and Kurt almost smirked. "You're going to hurt it worse if you force it." Burt continued. Kurt groaned in annoyance but nodded slightly and leaned against his dad to take the weight back off.

"Just rest it tonight and tomorrow you can talk to Ms. Sylvester about it," Puck suggested "Deal?" Kurt exhaled again,

"Ok," he said, heavily.

"Ok," Puck said satisfied as Kurt lifted his foot completely off the ground. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked as he began to walk backwards slowly to his truck. Kurt glanced up at his father who met his eyes and instantly saw the question.

"Carole is making meatloaf if you'd care to join us." Kurt offered, smiling as Puck beamed but then as quickly as it had come, the grin fell from the jock's face.

"Actually things still aren't great between me and Finn, so I don't know if that's such a good idea." Puck admitted, scrubbing the sideway unconsciously with his toe.

"Don't be ridiculous, this is _my _home and you saved my son, you are welcome any time." Burt corrected him, "Now come on, Carole's meatloaf isn't something to be missed." Puck allowed a small, shy smirk to appear,

"It's my favorite actually, I would always eat at their house when Mrs. Hudson was making meatloaf." Both Hummel men smiled as Puck started to walk back towards them. Kurt eyed Puck's clothes skeptically,

"Puck, if you are ever going to win Quinn's heart, we are going to have to start you off with a make-over, starting with those awful undershirts you are so fond of wearing. And those wholly jeans, are going to have to go. And nothing acid washed or faded." Kurt paused, looking at the now wide eyed Noah Puckerman. "You know what, Puck, Saturday, I am taking you shopping." Though Kurt was limping as leaning on his father, Puck could see the very excited strut that Kurt would have been walking if he were able.

"Should I be afraid?" Puck asked Burt softly. Burt shook his head,

"No, son, you should be terrified."

…_**.to be continued. Soon. By at the latest Wednesday night. Please review. Please!**_


	2. Telling Sue

_Ok, part II please read and review. _

Kurt limped into school the next day, dreading having to face Sue Sylvester's fury of his injury. He doubted whether the cheerios coach would see it as an accident, she would want to know exactly what happened and Kurt couldn't tell her. As he dug through his locker he considered just jumping into the cubby and hiding the rest of the day.

"Liberace," Kurt flinched at the familiar voice, though he really didn't mind when Ms. Sylvester called him things, they were less like insults and more like nicknames.

"Yes, Ma'am," he squeaked, shifting off his knee which was starting to ache. His heart dropped to the floor when Ms. Sylvester looked down at his knee.

"I heard you hurt yourself." Kurt flushed as the coach studied him with something that could have been mistaken for concern, if it were anyone else.

"How did you-?" Kurt asked wondering who had told her, the only people that knew were…oh. "Puck," Kurt growled the jocks name.

"Mohawk explained that he tackled you and hurt your knee." Kurt's head shot up to look at the tall woman, Puck lied to the most feared teacher in McKinley? "Now that is a lie if I ever heard one so I want you to tell me the truth. Now," Kurt had always disliked lying to people, not that he couldn't or wouldn't, he just didn't like to. And he also knew that Sue would catch him in his lie and he wasn't completely sure what she would do to him.

"Is that really important? I hurt my knee and I'll take the consequences." He waited for the cruel sneer and the punishment, but that didn't come. Instead Sue inhaled sharply,

"Take today off and if you are ok tomorrow you can come back to practice and if not, we'll wait until you are. You stopped being sloppy performing the routine two weeks ago anyway. Now listen to me, Hummel. Those gorillas don't deserve your protection, but you certainly don't deserve to be treated the way they treat you. Now there is nothing we can do about it if you don't tell anyone. So stop working so hard to pretend like nothing is wrong. Put that effort towards something useful, like Cheerio practice." Ms. Sylvester hissed, Kurt smirked,

"You think this is hard, try running 1000 miles in the Siberian desert, that's hard." Ms. Sylvester frowned,

"Flattery will get you nowhere, ladyface." Kurt knew she was lying. "When you go home, lay down, put ice and then heat on your knee, the last thing I need is my meal ticket to be off of the squad," Kurt almost blushed when he called him her meal ticket, she liked him. As much as Sue Sylvester could like someone,

"Yes Ma'am," he agreed softly. Sue stormed off slamming a drink out of a kid's hand and Kurt couldn't help but smile, she was mean and tough and cold to those around her, not unlike him. And what he had just witnessed was what only a select few got to see out of him, her soft side.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN!" Kurt growled in an uncharacteristically deep voice as he approached Puck who was talking to Mike. Puck turned to him like a child being caught doing something wrong. Mike shrunk nervously and backed away slowly,

"See ya, man," leaving Puck alone. Puck swallowed pointedly and took an unconscious step back, watching Mike leave feeling slightly betrayed.

"Kurt, I-" Puck stuttered, but Kurt didn't let him finish.

"How could you do that? How could you tell, you know I was going to tell her, but I wanted to be the one to do it so she wouldn't be mad and you had to go and-I could punch you!" Kurt yelled it all in one breath, seemingly getting taller and broader with each word. Puck stared, he'd never seen Kurt like this, not even when the gleek was being bullied, he was never this upset. "You could have cost me my spot on the squad, do you realize that! How would you feel if I went and told Coach Tanaka that you… you…" Kurt searched for something to throw at Puck. And he knew he was overreacting considering what had transpired between him and Coach Sylvester, but he didn't want Puck thinking he owed him anything.

"I knew you wouldn't tell her what really happened, you would tell her you fell down the stairs or something. And it's not like Karofsky and Amizio don't deserve what coming to them." Puck hurried to get his words in before Kurt could continue, but suddenly Kurt froze and for a moment Puck thought Karofsky was standing behind him.

"You told her it was them?" he whispered, she had lied to him about a lie? Then it hit him, she had wanted him to be the one to tell her it was them, so she could do something about it.

"I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR FACE OFF AND WEAR IT ON HALLOWEEN!" the familiar roar caused many people in the hall to duck to the ground, cowering in fear. Kurt looked up surprised, having heard Sue make all sorts of threats but this one sounded rather real. Kurt's stomach nearly came out of his mouth when Sue came out of a classroom with Karofsky and Amizio being dragged by their ears. Kurt felt Puck take a step closer to him and despite Sue having a hold of them, he was very glad. "I know it was you two that went into my office and STOLE my protein power." Kurt's eyes widened in surprise but as Ms. Sylvester met Kurt and Puck's eyes they both knew exactly what she was doing. Karofsky and Amizio claimed their innocents the entire way down the hall but Sue was having none of it. "You will be suspended from this school for at least 5 days**.**" Kurt could have laughed in happiness, 5 days without Karofsky and Amizio, it would be like a vacation. He spun back around to Puck who looked at him hesitantly, unsure of how to react.

"Thanks Puck, and come to my house Saturday 9:00 sharp. If you want Quinn, I have a lot of work to do." Puck didn't miss the small smile that was on Kurt's face as he walked away.

_Ok I know it's bad, but the next chapter will be much better. Kurt and Puck go SHOPPING. I'll have that up soon. Not sure when though, school is taking up a lot of my time. please review!_


	3. Puck and Kurt shop

_**Kurt and Puck's shopping day! Hope you enjoy**_

A knock on the door came at 8:58 am and Burt smirked,

"I am impressed, I didn't expect him to actually show up."

"Girls can be a powerful persuader apparently, even if it means you have to shopping with the gay kid." Kurt replied as he opened the door. Puck stood in a stance that almost seemed like he was about to run but Kurt smiled warmly, "You ready for the most vigorous day of shopping you will ever participate in?" Puck looked like he may vomit for a moment before he swallowed dryly and nodded. Kurt beamed and then Puck looked at Kurt skeptically who was were black, gray and white plaid pants, a perfect fit, button down white shirt and a black hat to accent.

"Where exactly are we shopping?" Puck asked nervously. Kurt laughed softly,

"Don't worry Noah, you won't be trying on clothes like this." He smirked, "Besides you can't pull this look off." Puck scowled at being told he couldn't. "We'll be back later, Dad," Kurt said, turning back into the house. Burt approached the door as the boys turned to leave,

"Be careful," he said, "And Puck," Puck turned back to the older man. "Pace yourself, don't let him overwhelm you, and most importantly, just breathe." Puck smirked,

"You've done this a lot haven't you?" He asked, Burt laughed humorlessly,

"More times than I care to think about." Kurt grabbed Puck's wrist and pulled him away but Puck didn't miss the playful exchange that transpired between father and son when Kurt stuck his tongue out at Burt who grinned and winked. Something in Puck twindged as he knew he would never have what the Hummels had, with his own father.

"You are really lucky, you know," Puck said when they climbed into Kurt's navigator. Kurt looked over at him puzzled,

"Your dad is awesome; I mean he's scary as hell but…" Kurt laughed as he looked back to where Burt still stood in the doorway, watching.

"Yeah, he's great. It's nice to come home from school and know that he, at least, doesn't hate me." Puck felt like the smaller boy have just kicked him in the stomach.

"I don't hate you," Puck murmured as they drove down the road.

"Then why did you spend years throwing me into a dumpster and giving me slushy facials and throwing pee balloons at me?" Kurt asked pleasantly as though chatting about the weather.

"Because you've always known that you were better than us. You've known that you were going to get out of this town and make something of yourself. Us jocks are going to live here the rest of our lives, cleaning pools and doing construction and working on cars.

"My dad works on cars," Kurt growled, "Don't use that as an excuse. He's a great man and an amazing father, so don't make it sound like I'm better than him because he's only a mechanic."

"Hey," Puck said softly, putting his hands up in surrender, "I hope, I'm half the dad he is to you. I hope that if my son tells me he's gay that I accept him and love him and make him feel safe, even if home is the only place he can feel that way." Puck looked down at his hands and for a moment didn't realize Kurt was beaming at him.

"I knew I was right about you," Kurt grinned affirming. Puck looked at him nervously,

"In a good way?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, in a good way," Kurt agreed.

Once they got into the mall it didn't take Puck long to realize that Kurt was there all the time.

"Kurt!" a young woman in the first store they entered squealed happily, pulling him into a hug. When they separated she looked at him from head to toe,

"You look unsurprisingly fantastic!" she gushed

"Not as good as you, Sara, those shoes are to die for," he replied grinning. Sara gasped,

"These fierce new pants came in that you just have to see! They are Armani and they are _hot_!" Kurt's eyes lit up but then he paused,

"Actually Sara, I'm here for Noah today, he's trying to win Quinn's heart." Sara now eyed Puck up and down and one of her eyebrows rose,

"Well he definitely needs our help to win Quinny," she stated as Kurt grinned at Puck's indignant look. He had on a Led Zeppelin tee-shirt and looked bad-ass, but that wasn't what Quinn wanted.

"And let's go more Brad Pitt and less this…" Kurt motioned to himself.

"So more classical and less trend," Sara nodded, looking at Noah hard, studying his measurements with her eyes, and looking at his skin tone and eye color. Then she grabbed his hand and starting pulling him towards some shirts, "Noah, right?" Puck, being scared just nodded, "You are a hottie, you and Quinn will look adorable together," Puck smiled, liking Sara more and more, "Once we fix this horrible thing you call style." She added, Kurt chuckled, receiving an annoyed glare from the football player. The woman stopped in front of a large rack, it seemed that no two shirts were the same, that's probably why Kurt liked the store so much. She pulled out a navy blue button down shirt, followed by a bright green shirt, followed by a burgundy shirt and it just kept going. Finally when Sara had about 14 shirts of all different colors, style and sizes it seemed, she looked down at his pants and shook her head sadly. "Come on," she ordered, pulling him toward the pants.  
"I'll take those to the dressing room," Kurt offered, taking the shirts from Sara. As soon as he was out of view he turned to Sara and whispered,

"Can you get me an outfit like Kurt's, I wanna prove a point." He quickly explained. Sara chuckled and nodded. A few seconds later Kurt returned and smiled at him,

"You know it's actually really cool that you are doing this. It took a lot of guts." Kurt admitted. Puck shrugged,

"I really like Quinn,"

"If you two get married I better be invited." Kurt demanded,

"If we get married dude, you can be the Maid of Honor." Kurt giggled at Puck,

"I'll be the prettiest person there other than the bride." Kurt flourished his hands, Puck laughed but then Kurt's face fell and was put in that familiar cold expression that told the world he was superior and didn't care.

"Dude?" Finn had been walking by with Rachel and Mike and Matt who all looked shocked and confused, though Finn always had that expression really. "Is there something you want to tell us?" Finn asked Puck who rolled his eyes,

"We're just shopping. Those are way too tight," he quickly said to Sara, who snapped her head to him,

"Just trust me Noah; you are the one in the carpenter pants after all." Kurt snorted but quickly put his guard back up when Rachel's eyes widened. Puck didn't like seeing Kurt like this, he'd gotten used to Kurt being himself around him and now that the 'ice queen' was back he was a little uncomfortable.

"Look I'm trying to win over…this chic," he remedied from telling her name "and Kurt agreed to help me." Puck should have stopped there, but he didn't, "And you live with him, man, so…"

"Only because I have to," Finn replied and Puck saw it instantly, the wall came down for half a second but it was enough to see the blazing pain that burned in the blue eyes. "Ooh I didn't mean it like that." Finn quickly said to Kurt who shook his head casually,

"I didn't take it that way," Kurt lied.

"If you aren't buying something, I kindly ask you to get out of my store," Sara bit, clearing knowing what Kurt was like guarded as opposed to himself. The other teens looked slightly taken aback but slowly back away.

"See you guys," Mike waved.

"Bye," Finn murmured, looking between the two men, Rachel grabbed his arm and mouthed her apology to Kurt as she pulled him away. Finally it was just Kurt, Sara, and Puck again and Puck looked down at Kurt who was shifting unentuastically through the clothes.

"You ok," Puck asked stupidly, knowing that he wasn't.

"Eh, you get used to it." Kurt admitted and Puck nearly growled, this guy who was funny and smart and talented was used to being hated and treated diseased, well Puck wasn't ok with that.

"I want you to try on those Armani pants, if I have to suffer so do you," Kurt's eyes once again lit up and he laughed,

"It's not suffering for me," he reported as if Puck didn't know.

"Ok then, promise me to drink a chocolate milk shake with me later." Kurt's eyes widened,

"But the empty calories and it makes my skin break out. And I won't be able to fit in those Armani pants."

"I don't think one milk shake is going to hurt you," Puck claimed smiling when he realized the ice queen was gone and Kurt was back.

"That's what they want you to think but then it's another and another and then you can only wear jeans…" Puck snorted softly before breaking into a full fledged laugh,

"You are such a queen," he chuckled as Kurt grinned,

"Bow to me, peasant." Kurt teased, Puck half bowed causing them to both laugh harder. Puck had to admit this was nice, not having to be a bad ass, not having to pretend that he was tough. With Kurt it was easy and he could be Noah, "Hey, Noah, you ever call Quinn a chic again and I will hurt you." Yeah it was official, Kurt was the real bad ass, Puck had the suspicion that, that, he got from his father.

"Yes, sir." Noah replied half playful, half serious, regardless Kurt nodded approvingly and turned happily to Sara,

"Modeling time," there was a gleam in Kurt's eyes that Puck had never seen and though it clearly wasn't malicious, it scared Puck. He looked at Sara who had that exact same gleam and he began to back away.

"Um- I can't just try them on and…" he knew it was fruitless, Kurt smirked and grabbed Puck's shirt and pulled him to the dressing room. Kurt giggled as he shoved Puck into the dressing room, closing the door so Puck couldn't get out.

"Come on Noah, the faster you try them on, the faster we can go get those shakes." Kurt bribed.

"You're going to have one?" Puck asked, grinning. Kurt rolled his eyes,

"If me getting up an extra 30 minutes early to fix my face is worth it to you, then yes I will have a milkshake."

"HA and the peasant wins." Kurt and Sara laughed as they heard Noah start changing. Several grunts and groans escaped the room as Noah struggled.

"It's not that hard to get into a pair of pants and shirt," Kurt said after a thump that sounding very much like Puck stumbling against the wall.

"Ok, I'm coming out," Puck announced sheepishly. As he stepped out Kurt and Sara's mouths both dropped open and their eyes widened almost comically. "Oh God I look like an idiot, I knew I wasn't cut out for elegant stuff." Puck groaned as he headed back into the dressing room but Kurt quickly grabbed the sleeve.

"No." he breathed, "You look good. Damn good." Puck swore he blushed, though he would deny it if ever asked. He was in jeans that were tighter than what he normally wore but not as tight as what Kurt wore, and he also wore a royal blue shirt button down shirt that brought out his eyes. "Quinn –and every other girl is going to be falling at your feet, I promise."

"I only care about Quinn, and I want her by my side, not at my feet."

"Awww, maybe you do deserve her," Sara gushed. Kurt smirked and nodded,

"Next," he demanded, waving his hand. Puck came out again and again wearing different combinations and they were either approved or denied. They all laughed when Puck, wearing black dress pants and a red shirt began walking like a runway model, turning and popping his hips and pouting playfully. Kurt and Sara cheered and wolf whistled until Kurt jumped up from the seat he'd found and starting doing poses. Then he and Puck posed around each other while Sara pretended to have a camera. Kurt then pushed him back into the dressing room with a cock of his hip and he winked at Sara who laughed. Nearly 10 minutes later Puck called from the room,

"Ok, Kurt last but certainly not least. You said I couldn't pull off what you were wearing. Well how about this." He stepped out in tight plaid pants and a white button down short sleeve shirt. Kurt squealed in happiness and laughed at the jock.

"Oh my god I have to take a picture," he pulled out his phone and aimed, Puck gasped when he realized that the photo had been taken and he looked hesitantly at Kurt who was showing the picture to Sara who laughed. Kurt wasn't mean and he wasn't cruel, unlike Puck; if it had been six months ago and he had gotten his hands on something like of Kurt, it would have been posted all over the school. But Kurt wasn't Puck.

"Let me see," Puck asked, looking at the phone when Kurt showed him.

"I am still hot," Puck bragged.

"Just not as hot as me," Kurt replied, grinning. Puck chuckled,

"You pull this off, I'll give you that." Kurt beamed and spun gracefully in the chair.

"Thanks, Noah," Kurt chimed. "Now go get changed, we have 3 other stores to hit," Puck gaped at him,

"Kurt, I can't afford 3 more stores, I don't know if I can even afford this one."

"No you can't, but did I say anything about you paying? This is like my crack, Noah, giving makeovers. I'll pay for it."

"I can't-" Puck began but Kurt held up his hand,

"I'm paying for it." There was no room for argument and Puck stayed silent. They bought 6 outfits and Puck ducked his head when he saw the price but Kurt just handed over the credit card.

"You never tried on those pants," Puck said softly. Sara smirked,

"I already rang them up. They're your size and I know you'll love them." Kurt smiled and nodded,

"Thanks Sara." Kurt looked over at Noah and saw that he still looked downcast over the payment and Kurt sighed, "If it makes you feel better, I'll let you buy the milkshakes." Puck smirked,

"Oh no, your majesty, you want to pay, you can pay." He teased and laughed as Kurt playfully swatted his arm. Kurt wasn't being charitable; he was just doing something for a friend. Puck had the feeling he paid for Mercedes and Quinn sometimes too, and that made it ok.

Puck collapsed face first into Finn's bed, but only because Kurt had said that if he touched Kurt's bed he would feel the Hummel wrath and that was something Puck was going to avoid if he could. Kurt was upstairs with his dad going on and on about shopping and the day, Puck had yet to understand how the smaller boy did this every Saturday, he was exhausted.

"It's only 6, too bad, I could have gotten in another 3 hours, but I assumed you've had enough for one day." Kurt said as he came downstairs.

"Ha," Puck muffled into the pillow. "I feel like my legs are on fire."

"Trying doing what we just did and more in 3 inch heels. Talk about pain." Kurt claimed. Puck looked up at him, his eye brows raised, "It was a phase… How do you think I worn the ten inch ones when we did Lady Gaga?" Puck shook his head and let it fall back down.

"Hey, who do I remind you of?" Puck asked, remember when Kurt had said that 5 days before.

"I know you're straight Puckerman, but you so much as lay a finger on my son and I will hunt you down and scalp that stupid haircut right off your head," Burt yelled down. Kurt chuckled,

"That's who you remind me of." He motioned upstairs, "tough and bad ass on the outside, but a big softy on the inside." Puck paused to think about that, Puck reminded Kurt of his father…

"That's awesome!" Puck replied happily, "He's great. One second he's nice and polite and the next he's terrifying. Speaking of which I'd better get home, thanks for the clothes." Kurt grinned,

"No problem." Puck started to leave but Kurt called, "Hey Puck, can you come back tomorrow?" Puck looked hesitate, more shopping? But he nodded, it's for Quinn, it's for Quinn, he repeated in his head. "Good cause that stupid haircut is next."

_**Hehe ok this was SSSSSOOOO much fun to write. I hoped you liked reading it as much as I did writing it. Let me know please. Good or bad. Next time is the Monday when Puck shows up to school as Noah. **____** and Kurt wears the Armani pants. **_


End file.
